starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Medivac dropship
The medivac dropship (or medical evacuation dropship) is a terran aerospace transport that also provides medical support for wounded troops. They first appear in StarCraft II.Karune. 2008-04-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 34. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-08Cavez. 2008-03-11. Medic is out currently, heal to Dropship? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-03-11. Game Unit The dropship picks up and dorps units very quickly.Browder, Dustin et al. Battle Report 4. Gamer.nl. Accessed 2009-10-19. There is a delay between every dropped unit.1) Reapers are much faster for raiding. In dropping units (like Marines), there is a 1 second delay between each unit that is dropped. In that 8 seconds, to drop all 8 Marines, you can do a lot of damage with Reapers. Karune. 2008-04-07. Medic/Reaper/Medevac Compilation:Cavez/Karune. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-07.Loading is instant, but unloading has a delay between units. Will bring up the suggestion, but do note that the rate in unloading is already quite fast, and mass drops do usually include several dropships at the same time. Karune. 2008-11-05. dropship loading question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-11-05. Transports have a drop animation which doesn't affect gameplay, although it will be more vulnerable as it will not automatically move away if attacked.it was mentioned that units drop one-by-one with a small delay (few seconds) between each other, but load almost instantly. this probably applies to all races. as for the animation, i guess it's still in and mostly for the looks, it probably doesn't really slow down the drop and apparently doesn't exist for other races. This is correct. There is an animation for the drop, but it is visual, and should not affect gameplay, though all transports are still considered more vulnerable while dropping, as they will not automatically move away while attacked. Karune, Kain175. Blues: question about Dropship landing. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2009-06-30. The medivac have a similar transport capacity to the StarCraft I dropship.StarCraft Legacy community. 2009-08-24. BlizzCon 2009 SC:L Member StarCraft II Gameplay Blogs. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-09-01. Against the zerg, medivacs work well with marauders as part of a "commando force."2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-29 Healing The medivac dropship automaticallyIn the current development stage, SCV's Repair, Medivac's Heal and Carrier's Interceptor training can be autocasted. Cydra. 2008-11-17. Autocasting. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-11-17. heals infantryZero. 2008-03-15. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-18. units below it with a visible animation,2008-03-17. Lipton. I interview Joneagle about his experience with Starcraft 2. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-03-29. likely in the form of floating nanites. The speed at which it heals is currently subject to balancing. The medivac dropship currently heals much faster than Brood War medics,Medivac Dropships heal much faster than Medics from StarCraft Brood War. Also, players using Marines in the original StarCraft still used Stim Pack often. Now the Marines have more health with the upgrade and is still very effective while stimmed. Combined with Marauders' slow ability means additional shots with Stim Pack often leading to that unit's death before it can do damage. Karune. 2008-05-23. Karune: Medic/Medivac theory: Petition? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-24. about twice as quickly.2008-07-04. Englische Originalversion. My StarCraft II. Accessed 2008-09-07. The healing ability only works on one unit at a time,It currently heals one unit at a time, but at a rate much, much faster than the original Medic. Karune. 2008-09-16. What happened with the marines and shields? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-16. and medivac dropships cannot "combine" their healing on one target unit.Only one Medivac Dropship will be able to heal a single unit at a time, or else wow would Ultralisks and Roaches be OP in team games :) Karune. 2008-09-16. What happened with the marines and shields? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-16. The beam can target any zerg unit, including air units.The Medivac's healing beam, (that has been gracefully nicknamed the "Paladin Beam" can heal biological units at range correct? My question is this, can a "Paladin Beam" heal zerg air units? I foresee some interesting Z+T stratagies in the works. The ability works on all Zerg units (including air). Cavez, Monklo. 2009-02-03. Medivac "Paladin beam" question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-01-03. The ability does not "stack" with a roach's fast healing rate.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. Medivac dropships cannot heal units inside of them.The Medivac currently only heals units outside of it. If it healed units inside, it could become quite OP against units unable to hit air. Karune. 2008-09-16. What happened with the marines and shields? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-17. Upgrades Strategies Medivac dropships make great support to marines, especially those bolstered by ballistic alloy combat shields, which enables them to survive a hit from a high damage unit, after which they can be quickly healed.Yup, the Marines still have upgradable shields, making a huge difference late game against more high damage units. As long as those Marines can survive that initial hit, the Medivac Dropships does an awesome job of bringing them back to full health in no time. Karune. 2008-09-16. What happened with the marines and shields? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-16. Medivac dropships can support raiding very effectively. They can heal a cloaked ghost as it drops nukes. Development The medivac dropship was designed to replace medics. Medics could not keep up with reapers, which discouraged the latter's use in favor of the medic/marine combination. The medivac dropship allowed for more flexibility.2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p3. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 References Category: Terran starship classes